


Get Your Own

by Listen_Chuckles



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listen_Chuckles/pseuds/Listen_Chuckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I posted on Tumblr from mhunter10's prompt:</p>
<p>Ian and Mickey share something other than a cigarette or a beer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Your Own

The heat was beyond stifling. It was oppressive, it pushed down on Mickeys body and made him feel like he was going to cave in on himself and there was no relief from it, not in the shade, not inside, especially not with Ian lay half on top of him. Sweat was already pouring from both of them before the strenuous activity and now; they we stuck to each other and there was a definite wet patch underneath Mickey. He shuffled uncomfortably on the scratchy sheet laid out across the even scratchier mattress.

“Move assface, i’m goin’ to get ice cream, want some?” Mickey drawled from underneath Ian.

“Nah, i’m good.”

Mickey found Ian sat up against the headboard when he returned, plonking himself down next to him his knees pulled up, legs spread, ice cream lolly in hand.

He pulled off the chocolate from around the ice cream, his concentration focussed on not breaking it, keeping it in perfect shards. Ian watched him carefully, sly glances at first slowly becoming more and more entranced until glances became long drawn out stares. The more he watched Mickey work his teeth and tongue around the lolly the more he wanted some, what of? He didn’t know. He just wanted some.

All the chocolate had gone, Mickey was down to just ice cream and he was intent on it, his eyes never left it like it was the best thing he’d ever seen in his life.

“Can I have some?” Ian mumbled at him, still watching his.

“They’re in the freezer.” Mickey never bothered looking up.

“No, yours.”

“Fuck you, get your own.” He scowled and flicked a glare in the red heads direction.

Ian wasn’t having any of it, he wanted that ice cream and only that one would suffice. He shuffled around so he sat facing Mickey and got to his knees, shuffling the small space to kneel in between Mickeys raised legs sitting back on his calves. He stayed still for a few seconds just watching and Mickey became defensive over his ice cream not wanting to share. The older boy almost growled seeing the predatory look plastered all over Ians face but never once stop swiping his tongue over the soothingly cool treat.

Ian raised himself up then, his hands resting at either side of Mickeys hips which brought him eye level with the boy and within licking distance of the lolly and that’s exactly what he did. He lapped gently at one side while Mickey worked the other, at one point he pushed a little too hard the worn rounded top hitting Mickeys nose but he never made a move to wipe it off. He tilted his head to the side fixing his lips around the bottom corner, sucking gently, Mickeys tongue caught Ians lip a few times and they made eye contact every time.

Soon, they were down to the dregs, able to taste more wood than vanilla but they carried on licking anyway not exactly avoiding each others tongues. Mickey moved his hand away from his face taking the stick with it, leaving Ian at what could have been an uncomfortably close distance. Mickey watched as Ians eyes flicked to down to his nose, he saw the smirk before his tongue flicked out again to clean the mess there, and then at the corners of his mouth, he smirked when he pulled back momentarily, leaning forward again quickly planting a firm kiss to Mickeys mouth and then sat back on his calves like the cat that got the cream.

Mickey flicked the wooden stick at him with a scowl and it hit him in the face.

“Faggot.” He growled, dragging himself up and wandering to the bathroom, a small smile playing around his mouth.


End file.
